plush_warfarefandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy
001 Teddy Franchise: Plush Stats: HP: 125 Forms ; Fire Form Leaf Form PIrate Form Valentine Form Jockey Rider Form Wings of Dusk Form Mane of Dawn Form Teddy is a teddy bear who knows almost any move in the game. It is designed to be a beginners characters so hence having a decent amount of HP, knowing so much moves and being so common to buy makes Teddy accesable to almost anyone. It also has loads of skins so if you have a different version, it will still be allowed to be used in battle. Teddy also has 7 Forms to change between for more versatility. These forms were introduced in Plush Warfare Rumble. Teddy Moveset: Teddy knows most moves in the game expect Rifle Gun, Rock Spikes, Ice Spikes, Elf Minions, Chi, Any other Legacy Move, Double heavy Punch and every other final attack. Also It used to know enemy and boss moves but hasn ow been opted out of it's moveset. Leaf Form Stats: HP: 100 (Change a green teddy bear and put a paper leaf with two fold and a hat with multiple leaf and a big branch. Also put in paper around the Plush’s hands and you can even add real leaves if you want to). ''' Moveset: Punch Kick Protect Leaves Meadow Dash Tail Whip Leaf Blades Leaf Tornado Nature Blast Branch Spikes Flower Stamp Floral Beanstalk '''Final Attack: Meadow Storm Fire Form: (Alter a red teddy bear and make a paper Hat with horns and fire and a big star in the centre. Also put a belt with a fire pattern around it’s Waist). Stats: HP: 130 Moves: Super Punch Fire Breath Fire Spin Fireball Inferno Fire Blast Fire Spit Protect Dig Final Attack: Wildfire Valentine Form: (you have to replace Teddy with a Teddy bear holding a heart plush) Stats: HP: 125 Moveset: Love Heart Drum Angelic Wings Helping Hand Flirt Magic Healing Helping Kiss Heart Dash Protect Final Attack: Heavenly Love Jockey Rider Form: (Replace Teddy with a Jockey teddy bear riding a horse Plush) Stats: HP: 128 Moveset: Lasso Jab Lasso Whip Pistol Damascus Knife Jokey Cards Horse Jab Horse Kick Charge Stomp Horse Jump Hoof Swipe Horse Boost: Elbow Crash Downward Spike Ground Dust Final Attack: Sweet Victory Pirate Form: (Put on a Pirate hat and make A paper pirate sword and a ship wheel as a Shield. Also put in an eye patch and boots) Stats: HP: 125 Moveset: Sword Jab: Sword Toss Wheel Throw Water Blast Kick Sword Spin Punch Upward Slash Water Bucket Slash Swipe: Shield Defence Strength Boost Plank Final Attack: Shipwreck Wings of Dusk Form: Stats: HP: 125 (strap two Rabbit like ears from behind and add a black paper necklace. Put two Diamonds on each side of the waist and put Two big Blue bat like wings and attack that to the necklace). ' '(You can only change form during the sunset). ''' Moveset: Wing Jab Upward Drill Fly Flight Dash Wings Flap Downward Flap Water Blast Ghost Ball Lunar Laser Protect Dusk Shot Moonrock Slash Strength Boost '''Final Attack: Crepuscular Finish Mane of Dawn Form: Stats: HP: 125 Strap a piece of paper around Teddy’s head and Put on rubber bands too. Make 6 rectangles with diamonds on top of each for the Mane. Also put on paper around the gloves with 3 pointy claws on each hand. Put on two Cat like Ears). (You can only change form during a Sunrise). ''' Moveset: Scratch Jab Charge Scratch Super Punch Stomp Rocket Twirl Uppercut Protect Strength Boost Solar Blast Mane Bash '''Final Attack: Sunrise Smash